Talk:Clementine (Video Game)
Age I thought Clem was 12? Hello People Of The World! (talk) 20:23, October 12, 2014 (UTC) The Marsh House In episode 1, Lee examines a note on the fridge to Sandra. It says "The Marsh House". So wouldn't Clementine's last name be Marsh? Clementine Marsh? You're right. Also chaper 5 of Episode 5: No Time Left is called The Marsh House. Kaffe4200 16:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Clementine's last name isn't Marsh. The not on the fridge has a Savannah area code and "House" is capitalized, meaning it's probably part of the name of the lodge where Clem's parents are staying. Also, the devs on the forum stated things to the same effect: http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=634972&postcount=22 walkie-talkie Im just wondering how do you conclude that? "it is revealed that the walkie-talkie wasn't broken, and somehow got in contact with the other one that Glenn had, which must have ended up in the hands of a mysterious figure through some unknown chain of events." I would say the Walkie-Talkie just had no Batteries. As far as I know a Radio does not only work with it's counterpart. Its not a tin can phone. I am propably a smart-ass about this, but it bothered me. 17:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Clem doesnt know it can iteract with any otherwalkie talkie on thesame channel, however the man did find the right channel to contact her and is in savannah, which is suspsiousCrosider (talk) 17:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Clem's Race Gangr (talk) 17:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Clem can't possibly be african american, who ever said she is is colour blind, she's Asian, her skin is white, the only person in her family who is african american is her dad, both clem and her mother are Asian's clem is not asian shes obviously biracial but i think her mom is mix with white and black No she is black, some black people have lighter colored skinDwight Schrute aka Crosider 19:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) she is not black her eyes are green shes multuracial its soo obviously but she is half black because of her dad but her mom looks mixed as well You think that she can't be black with green eyes? Ever heard of Tyra Banks? There are lots of black people with green eyes. Why is this a thing, anyway? I don't care if she's black, Asian, or an alien from France. Lets just enjoy Clemmie for the epic little ass kicker she is. :Tyra Banks wears colored contacts. Did no one see the picture of her parents? One parent was African-American and the other was Caucasian. 13:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) She is definitely not African-american. Her skin is much lighter than even Barack Obama's, who has a white mother. Clementine also has green eyes. She is of a mixed race, and is more white or maybe asian than black. Anybody who isn't blind can see that immediatly. Oh no, Clementine is black, she just bleaches her skin (like Michael Jackson) to make herself look very, very light. I guess she doesn't like her natural skin color. Oh well. Can we please change Clementine's race to multiracial, she's clearly not just black Come-on guys, just because she doesn't look like it doesn't mean she's not. Her father is clearly black. I don't see why she wouldn't be listed as African-American because her mother is of an unidentified race. There and done. XxLoneSurvivorxX (talk) 00:18, February 15, 2014 (UTC)XxLoneSurvivorxX In my opinion, I think Clementine is biracial. Her father is black but her mother is lighter. That's just my opinion, --Amytontaaa (talk) 07:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) My opinion is her black father is not her biological father. Her mother is mixed race (but may not actually be her mother, possibility she could be adopted) what we can assume for sure is she was born in America. Hence her real ethnicity is "American" would you say to a dark skinned person "you're an African-France!" that might be a good way to be punched in the face. They would say "I'm french" So let's let logic rule over skin color people she's not African-American reguardless she's straight up American. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-AMKYDR7-s&list=UUzWQYUVCpZqtN93H8RR44Qw ' 16:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ' http://www.kyle93.co.uk/i/f4442.png I'll just throw this here.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 16:58, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you do know that "nationality" and "ethnicity" aren't the same right? Glenn is a Korean-American, an American from a Korean background. I don't know what Clem's background is (not that it matters anyway), but mixing those two up doesn't help either. That's why people still refer to themselves as Irish-American, Italian-American or the original Native American. And as a former colonial power, France has fourth, third, second and first generation citizens and immigrants from all over the world. You wouldn't say "African-France", but "African-French" would be perfectly fine. 11:49, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Firstly, Clementine's eyes are not green, they're hazel or light brown. Take your pick. Secondly, if her father is African American, she's African American. It's a part of her bloodline. Not to mention her skin is darker in Season 2. Thirdly, why the hell are we even arguing about this? Why does it matter? 20:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright pipe the fuck down, guys. Clem's eyes are amber, her skin is dark too much, and from what I saw in the family photo of her parents I believe that her mother was Asian and her father African-American? Yeah, well, that makes her multiracial. End. Of. Discussion. Clems race I was looking up the characters from the game and noticed a post on Clems ethnicity and the argument or debate as to what it was. Well judging from the photo of her parents unless she was adopted shes of mixed ethnicity or biracial thats plain as daylight. Her father looks Africian American and mother Asian like filipino but definately Asian. I believe the designer said that she was made to look as if she could be Lees daughter and not that she was African American. Many People seem to clump all people that may have a Black African parent as African which simply isnt so . . Don't know why it matters so much anyway. BTW there hazel eyes can be found on both light skinned and dark skinned people Well thats just my two centsDazz01 (talk) 02:58, August 18, 2014 (UTC) In the story, she is half white and half black. But she is based off of Art Director Derek Sakai's daughter, who is Asian. In the story, when you pick up the photo of her parents, her father was black and her mother was white. The game's creators already confirmed that her father is black, this is so that characters in the game will mistake Clementine for Lee's daughter. If you google Derek Sakai's daughter, you'll find a picture of a little Asian girl wearing a hat who looks just like Clementine. That's who Clementine was based off of. That's why she looks Asian, even though she's not. Pistolblue07 (talk) 01:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC)Blue "Secondary Character" It should actually be mentioned that she is the Deuteragonist of the walking dead videogame instead of the secondary character. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 11:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Top page quote Any way that we can change the quote at the top of the page? I came here to find out clementines age, not that lee gets killed. thats some serious spoilers to be presented first thing on the page. I have to agree with you, change that shit. Whoever put that there was not thinking, sure it's powerful but its a god damn huge spoiler. 18:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I changed it to something alittle less Spoiler filled. It may be a bit rough, but at least random people just wanting to check something about Clementine won't be met with the biggest spoiler in the entire game in the first sentence. Atlas Graham (talk) 00:22, December 11, 2013 (UTC) She is not black Clementine is not black. Can someone please edit out that section. Doctorseaweed (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) This page has not been blocked yet, but I am just trying to prevent a giant argument. This has been done before and most of the users argued on it. If it makes it any better, it can say African/Caucasian-American. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank would work, thanks. Doctorseaweed (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) The quote at the top of the page is a huge spoiler, indicating lee gets biten. Should be removed. '''Clem's race I know people will probably argue with this but- How is Clementine african-american (I mean, she's a too pale)? Maybe one of her parents was olive-skinned. To me she looks Filipino(ish)-American 22:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC) There is light skinned black people too. A lot of tthemTeam Schrute 22:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) She isn't African-American. She is Asian-American, or racial mix. ' 15:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC)' Well, clearly, her father in the photo looks distinctly African American. Just because her mother is light skinned doesn't automatically mean Caucasian. I think we should just leave her ethnicity alone as African American. I just don't think it's up for debate to change it when we don't even know if she IS mixed, or if her family DOES have mixed blood. You cannot write someone off as mixed when no one even knows for certain, especially since there's no statement in the game to give this assumption, or even a confirmation from the game creators that she is mixed. --Applegirl (talk) 22:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) its pretty obvious she is African with some Asian hertigae, her dads African American and her mom looks mixed of Asian and Black. DevynC2 (talk) 22:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm still sticking by my previous statements. We cannot possibly be 100 percent accurate judges that Clem is mixed just by looking at her parents. It's just a wrong assumption to make. --Applegirl (talk) Is there even a mixed option on here because the governor comic series is half Mexican = Hispanic yet it lists him as Irish-Mexican. I'm siding with the comments above. It should be African-American until we can confirm the mother's ethnicity (and the father's if necesscary, never know if he had some extra bloodlines). XxLoneSurvivorxX (talk) 00:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC)XxLoneSurvivorxX Clementine's Possible Adoption I'm sorry, but she looks whiter than a white man. Just change her race to "Possibly Mixed" or "Unspecified" and this argument could easily be done with. As for the headline, I think Clementine might possibly be adopted. CaptainCanti (talk) 06:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC)CaptainCanti her mom and dad are black; it is never once specified she was adopted so we have no reason to assume or consider it. just deal with the fact she is black and this can be over with just as easily. -- Her parents' race hasn't been specified either. Nothing has. Anything said about it is pure opinion. CaptainCanti (talk) 04:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC)CaptainCanti Don't forget CaptainCanti, although looks maybe decieving, there are some things in this world that are easy to identify without offical confirmation. For example, if you chose to in Episode 5 to leave Lee to die, will ''he die? And to tie this all in, I believe she should indeed be considered as African-American until the mother's race is confirmed, as I have been saying for the last few posts like this. XxLoneSurvivorxX (talk) 00:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC)XxLoneSurvivorxX Last Name I don't know if anybody else noticed this, but her last name was revealed in the game. In the first episode, if you go to the fridge, Lee will read "Hmm. The Marsh House. That's a Savannah area code. But that's the type of the note you leave a babysitter." Clementines last name is Marsh, or at least her parents last names are. Kranitoko (talk) 11:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) That isn't her last name, that's the place her parents were staying at in Savannah, and your quote doesn't prove that that is her last name at all. Shellturtleguy (talk) 17:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) LEAVE HER STATUS UNKNOWN Mario5223 (talk) 00:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Really? Clem's status is known. as she was seen alive at the end of the game. She is alive. deal with it. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 16:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Former or Late Gaurdian? I disagree with "former guardian". I believe it does work better if it mentions "late guardian", because it makes more sense. Thoughts, anybody? Relations Shouldn't duck and ben be on the list as friend? And shouldn't ben be listed as possible crush-- 04:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Clem's Ethnicity Today at Comic Con, Kevin Bruner stated that in Clementine's backstory, one of her parents are African-American and one of her parents are Asian. He did not say what kind of Asian or which parent is which though. 7/21/2013 That is true. She is mixed then. I'm guessing Diane is Asian. Clementine Should be African/Asian American and Diane should be Asian.WalkingDeadFan1911 (talk) 04:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't expect everyone to acknowledge this inconvenient truth. God-forbid anyone wants to acknowledge Clementine's mixed heritage. All it takes is eyes and a brain to tell that Clem is mixed race. I don't get why people find this so offensive. What's wrong with being mixed race? Did I just fall back in time to Germany 1940? Clementine is mixed race and I will respect that, even if some other people don't want to. I think it's unfair to her character. It makes her more complex and sort of representative of the fact that the ZA is a post-racial world. The problems that plagued mixed race people before (having a hard time fitting in, identifying with one or more cultures/ethnicities, etc), aren't really relevant anymore. All that matters is survival. I love Clem regardless of what her racial makeup is, but I just feel that we should be honest when talking about her character's history and heritage. I say this as a Clementine's number one fan and as a biracial person. 00:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Indirectly Caused/Out of Mercy It says next to Lee Everett under 'Killed Victims' that Clementine was indirectly responsible for Lee's death. How is that so? Also shouldn't it be 'Before Reanimation' instead of 'Out of Mercy'? --RA (talk) 22:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) If it weren't for her being a bitch, keeping secrets from the only people that cared about her, not answering Lee when he asked her who the guy on the radio is, and then taking off thinking that her untrained parents lived while other survival specialist died, Lee wouldn't have been bit. Completely agree, I loved Clementine for the fist four episodes, but when I discovered that she took off to go to the Stranger, causing my bite, I was like "You f^%##%g bitch! I've been keeping you alive for almost four months, and that's how you repay me! Trusting A stranger more than me!" Ulyssestheloner (talk) 07:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You do realize she didn't "leave with the Stranger". The fourth episode sets it up this way to put that possible veil of distrust but the fact thatClemdrops BOTH her hat and her walkie talkie prove she was captured. Even if she'd been promised to be taken to her parents, she had been shown several timesto have a heavy emtionalattachment to those two items,to the point of being distraught if lost. If she was captured shouldn't everyone in the house be listed as indirectly caused because no-one stopped the stranger even though you'd hear the door and stairs creak and you can look at the door the only one who has an excuse is Kenny because he was working on the boat Ben was doing nothing and Omid was cured so everyone except Kenny is responsible for lee's death. She's little and knows how to sneak around. And that's delving too far into the "Indirectly Caused" thing. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Lee's death is indirectly killed by Clementine because she was talking to stranger that made him take her and he droped the radio near the trash where was a walker. READ THIS! FIRST OF ALL CLEMS RACE IS AFRICAN AMERICAN AND SECOND OFF ALL HER LAST NAME ISNT MARSH!!! ITS TH E HOTEL HER PERENTS ARE STAYING! jesus.... Injured? The poster for Season 2 shows her holding a hand over a wound on her arm. What happened to my Clem, dammit! Zombiedude101 (talk) 21:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Just a dog bite.That's it DraculaTepes14 (talk) 18:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC) clem season 2 i just want to say something. first of all, if clemintine dies in season 2 im seriously gonna stop playing the game. it wasnt cool when they let carly, doug and most importantly lee go. so hopfully she will survive and stuff 04:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Lee's blood on Clementine's hat I can see in Season 2 that blood on Clem's hat is still there from Lee when he got bitten but is very dried. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 13:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Clemintine and Duck clems and Duck are 8 years old in A New Day, Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead , (But Duck dies in episode 4).Around Every Corner, Clemy turns 9 years old in -->No Time Left. Special&Wise (talk) Can you be more specific as to what you're getting to? Also, reminder to put four "~" as your signature after a message. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:58, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Duck's 10, official website states he's 10.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| '''Born into flame!']] 21:55, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Clementine is not black Clementine looks asian, very likely also with european (white) or native american blood. She is most definitely not black, not even a little. This should be changed. At least change her race to "undecided" or "disputed". They showed a picture of her parents(I think it was the first episode)Her father definitely black.Though, i'm not sure about her mother.Her hair texture and nose structure kinda hint that she is a person of african descent(Either She a light skinned black person or mixed) .So unless Telltale can confirm this.Her ethnicity will stay the way it is, for now.Aaron Brown709 (talk) 07:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Her race should be listed as mixed, which I believe it was. It should never be listed as undecided or disputed, that's very unprofessional looking. 1whoknocks (talk) 17:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Listen up peeps! I am African-Amerikan and i look like Clementine... So! It is possible to be light-skinned or not black -___- Omid Did Clementine indirectly cause Omid's death. I mean she did leave her gun out there for that witch of stranger to grab, if she hadn't Omid might still be alive. Right? So did she or didn't she? --RA (talk) 19:43, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah, that's delving too far into the "indirectly caused" category I'd say. Shellturtleguy (talk) 19:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) And why is that? --RA (talk) 20:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Because how can you blame Clem for putting her gun down and going after her water bottle? How can you possibly link that to indirectly causing Omid's death? That's a stretch. 1whoknocks (talk) 20:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) This "indirect" thing is going too far. Omid died trying to protect Clem. He did that on his own accord. It's not Clem's fault he died. And before you bring up Clem indirectly killing Lee; Omid told her to clean herself up. Lee never told Clem to run off with a stranger. J.Vonte (talk) 20:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Age She is 11 years old, probably just turned recently. Here's my proff One her birth day is between the first 3rd and 4th months of the outbreak. Two, before Omid dies, Christa says she will be going into labor soon, also look at her belly, she must be in her 8th month of preganency. Then it says 16 months later, so lets put them together, 8 months + 16 more months, that makes 24 months which is two years . So She is 11, meaning it's been exactly 2 years since Lee died. If not 11, then at least make her age 10-11, the ten just there needs to go. 20:46, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Christa had to have been at least a month or so pregnant in Season 1. So Clementine is still 10, but her birthday is coming soon. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:48, December 18, 2013 (UTC) What a silly argument. She is ether 11 or close to it. Since her birthday doesnt have a confirmed date to us she is 10 until specified otherwise. I don't understand why people get so nitpicky over UNCONFIRMED things. 1whoknocks (talk) 20:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) According to the Stranger, Clementine's birthday was six days ago. So that means, Clementine's 9th birthday was in between the events of "Starved for Help" and "Long road Ahead" Gangr (talk) 20:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) How did you even get that? We have no idea of the time gap between Starved for Help and Long Road Ahead...TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:02, December 18, 2013 (UTC) It was about a week according to Kenny. 21:03, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, plus, long road ahead has at least 2 days going back, around every corner has 1 day and no time left is about 18 hours or less then half the day. Gangr (talk) 21:07, December 18, 2013 (UTC) So...you're speculating on possible time information, regardless why are people to nitpicky over this sort of thing...TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Because we can use that as a clue to what time her birthday is Gangr (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) From my calculations she is about 10, but that's just me. --RA (talk) 20:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm going with ten, along with my feeling that such a trivial issue should be dropped until confirmed or a better source to work with is given. 1whoknocks (talk) 20:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) So she's 11 just because her voice actor says so huh? Well I still say she's 10 and I'll believe what I want to believe, thank you very much. --RA (talk) 15:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Episode 6 begins roughly 5-7 months after Episode 5, as indicated by how far Christa is in her pregnancy. Then 16 months pass. If Clementine turned 9 six days before the events of Episode 5, and 20-ish months have passed since then, Clementine is now 10 and a half/three-quarters, but not 11. Hope that solves the age debacle. Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt (talk) 00:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to chime in on this - I'm not gonna start arguing how old she is (I'm thinking she's about 1 month from 12 when Episode 4 of Season 2 ends. Anyway, I just wanted to note that in the trivia section, it's said her being 8 would likely be a developer oversight because she's in first grade. Not so. I speculate that Clem's birthday is between November 20th and December 1st. If that's the case, Her birthday is too late in the school year for her to enter first grade at 6, and therefore it makes sense that an 8 year old would be in first grade. f03tu$ 22:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Clementine is 11, I have proof From Melissa Hutchinson herself right Here :She got her math wrong. Sorry to inform you. [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 04:09, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, typical response I expected. Don't even believe her own voice actor. Sovereign777 (Talk) 04:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :We based her age from the GAME's timeline. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 04:16, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Clem's Eyes Are Clem's Eyes yellow? Like a sith? 05:02, December 27, 2013 (UTC)IsaacTheZeede Originally I think Clementine's eyes were Brown-ish during Season one, but during Season 2 you can definetly see they are more yellow. (Upon looking at Yogscast Hannah's Walking Dead Season 1 part for Clementine,' '''you can see that they are kind of yellow-ish but not exactly fully yellow like in Season 2. But I agree though, her yellow eyes in Season 2 during her "I'm not impressed" glare is VERY creepy.) TeamLavCorps (talk) 01:01, November 27, 2014 (UTC) (6:00 Mountain Time; U.S. & Canada) 12 Clementime is 12. You still need to add 1 from the stranger. The stranger told Lee that she is 9 by that time You do realize that would mean three years have passed since the outbreak, right? It's only been around two. Shellturtleguy (talk) 15:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC) She has been confirmed 11, the source is on the main page next to her age. InspectorJ (talk) 15:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, well I still think it's 10, it makes more sense then 11. Plus how do we know we believe what that source says?--RA (talk) 00:03, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Because the source is from an interview with two of the game developers, which is more likely to be correct. InspectorJ (talk) 07:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC) How do we know he didn't lie?--RA (talk) 15:13, January 9, 2014 (UTC) We don't, which is why I used the word 'likely'. InspectorJ (talk) 19:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah well it still doesn't feel right to me...--RA (talk) 21:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) It's challenging. To be honest, I'm still sitting on the fence whether it's 10 or 11 as I have read a lot of maths for both ways. We'll just have to wait until it might be revealed or discussed in a later episde. InspectorJ (talk) 21:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Well no matter what I'm always going to see her as 10. --RA (talk) 04:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC) What's the date when the outbreak started? Can someone tell me? DraculaTepes14 (talk) 14:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I think I know the date of the outbreak Dracula. From my calculations it started on July 19.--RA (talk) 15:06, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Why are we adding one from the stranger? The timeline for Clementine's age shows 9, from which I'm pretty sure the episode is when we DISCOVERED she is said age. *coughcough*NINE*coughcough* TeamLavCorps (talk) 01:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Clementine is obviously mixed race I'm sorry if people can't handle the truth, but Clementine is very obviously mixed race. Pure Africans don't have light skin and green eyes. This is not an insult, but fact. Go to Africa and find a pure African who looks like Clementine. Maybe in Egypt, but never in Sub-Saharan Africa. Most light-skinned African-Americans have a white European admixture. Clementine is most likely mixed race, with white, black, and if reports are to be believed, probably Asian too. Personally, I love that she's a little melting pot. She looks like she could be my sister and I'm 3/4 European 1/4 Asian. As a mixed race person, I feel that the moderators are doing Clementine a disservice by not calling her mixed race. Her and her mother's mixed heritage ought to be respected. That side of her is just as important as her father's side. You're treating mixed race as if it's something to be ashamed of. Anyone with eyes can tell you Clementine is a mixed race child, not just of African descent. Please do her justice and change her ethnicity to mixed race. 00:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I guess so, but no matter what anyone else says I'm always gonna think she's 10. --RA (talk) 21:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Her parents are both black, and this is speculation. So no. --'InsaneHippo' '(T|B| )' :Saying her parents are both black is speculation too. You're speculating based off one fuzzy photo. Her mother's race has never been confirmed. All that TTG games said was that they wanted her to look like she could be Lee's daughter, so they didn't keep her full white as they had originally planned. What you wrote is not confirmed. We're both speculating. I'm speculating on Clementine's appearance and you're speculating on the parents' appearance. Anyone with eyes can tell that she is not purely black African descent. She is obviously mixed. Her mother looked light-skinned, and Clementine is lighter than both of her parents. I personally thought she was white and Asian at first. I recognize that she's part black now because of her dad, but the mom's side is a mystery still. I just think we should do the character justice. I read an interview somewhere (I've been trying to find it again) where someone from TTG said they were going to explore her being mixed race, but they never got around to it. I'll keep looking and I'll post it if I find it. Also, there's no need to be short with your response. You come off as rude with the "so no" line". : 00:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Her father was black, obviously, and her mother could very well have light skin. The photo shows her with a light brownish color. We do not know her actual race, but there is a high chance she is African. Yeah, I agree that Clementine doesn't look fully African, but her father clearly is, and her mother's race is unknown. It may be somewhat speculative, but it's the absolute best we have. I had a short response because what I said got the point across. I don't feel the need to write an essay to explain something that a sentence or two would be able to do. I did not come of as rude in any way. I was denying your request for that info being put in the article. Until we have ''solid proof (such as developer confirmation) of her being anything but black, she remains as an African-American. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) Clementine's mom is Asian, you can tell by looking at her photo. Not full-on Asian, but at least partially, no doubt in my mind. And Clem's current picture shows slight Asian resemblance. She is not fully African-American, I can tell. Shellturtleguy (talk) 16:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Clementine is most likely mixed race. Bloxxasourus (talk) 04:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I changed her race to Mixed/Biracial because that is what everyone seems to agree on, plus her mother does not look african american, or SOUND african american. 23:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Indirectly causing Lee's death There are two separate circumstances where Clem could be seen as having caused Lee's death. The first is true REGARDLESS of what choices you make, and that is that Clem indirectly causes Lee's death through her actions. The second set of circumstances is if you have Clem shoot Lee in the jewelry store. I'm writing this here as an explanation for why I undid an edit that grouped these two circumstances together, because my edit was immediately undone. These are two SEPARATE circumstances. They can both happen, but one is ALWAYS true, and adding them TOGETHER the way they were does not do justice to what actually happened. (Edit) Nevermind. Somebody changed it back - sorry, ignore this. Just wanted to explain why I changed it since it was undone, and I wanted to avoid an edit war. 01:47, March 18, 2014 (UTC) The producers said that Clem was suppose to be white but they ended up changing her to African American to look like Lee's daughter if he might of ever had one. Clem's face however was literally modeled after Derek Sakai's own daugther. He is a japanese guy that contributed to the making of this game. If you look up hip daugther, you will see the resemblance. Curly hair is definitely something that does not show up often in Asians, so that's definitely something about Clem that show's she's got that African American in her no doubt. 03:51, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :"Clem's face however was literally modeled after Derek Sakai's own daugther." - source? I've read that Clementine's design was based on Derek Sakai's daughter, but it's always been in the context of things like how Clementine dresses and acts, etc - I've never heard/read that she was *literally modeled* after his daughter. 14:29, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Can we not use a determinant quote to describe her personality on the top of the page? 18:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) its time for a new quote from IHW now anyway Clem's eyes Can we please please ''please ''stop saying that Clem's eyes are green? Holy shit, guys, it's either hazel or a very light brown but they're not green. They are light brown or hazel.. I mean.. How is it possible to be green? Her dad's eyes are brown and her mothers are maybe green... Or hazel... But how is that even possible?! Its kinda stupid saying that they are green... TeamLavCorps' response follows If you look at some youtuber's playthrough of Season 1/Season 2 (Let me be kind and link it here for you on Season 1) They're very light brown, yes, but in Season 2 they definetly look more tinted yellow/hazel TeamLavCorps (talk) 01:08, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Clem dying at the end of Season2 This has come to my mind will Clem die at the end of Season2? Quote Lets change this quote, can't think of one though. Her status isn't alive as of episode 4 season 2, it's unknown as of the gunshots being fired, she might have been killed, the same with the rest of the group that was attacked 11:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) 克莱蒙特会死吗？不要死好不？ If Clem was on Borderlands... What would her badass rank be? 09:33, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Did Clementine wear a diaper before the apocolaypse? http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Clementine "She was in the first grade, which she considered to be easy. She used to wear diapers before the Apocalypse despite her age." In the "Pre-Apocalypse" section Good catch. I just removed it as I had not seen that piece of information stated anywhere, thus I assume it was a vandalism edit which we failed to spot a while back. InspectorJ (talk) 10:24, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Status I think it would be fair that if Clementine doesn't appear in the first episode of S3 we should leave her as Unknown. I mean that's what they did with the 400days main characters. Ghost Hunter 85 (talk) 2:00, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Stockings? Does Clementine wear stockings or panty hoes in Season 1 because her legs look darker than the rest of her body. Bart Mick (talk) 18:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I want Clementine to have her own interpretation on the show, and for her to get adopted by Glenn and Maggie. Clem's age and Carl? (Season 3) Clementine is suppose to be 13 in season 3, and she started out as 8. 4 years has passed, so that would mean she just turned 13. However, why is Carl considered to be 13 if he was 7 at the start of the series? Would be at most 12? Don't we need to change Carl's age? Person1993 (talk) 22:24, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Robert Kirkman has said that he made Carl older for story reasons. It hasn't affected the timeline. By logic, Carl should be eleven, but like I said, Kirkman decided to make him older. Because of this, it's impossible to use him to judge other people's ages. Colourful Walker (talk) 22:42, June 29, 2016 (UTC)Colourful Walker Religious? During Season 2, Clem can mention that she believe in a after life. She can mourn Rebecca, saying she with Alvin now, if you kill Kenny she can say you will see your family again.Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 14:22, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :You're not religious if you believe in an afterlife. It's just a thought. Religion is Christianity, Islam, etc.. For example, I myself believe that there is an afterlife, however, I'm not a christian, muslim or a jew. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 20:01, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :Indeed, and who is to say she beldives in it anyway? Come can be argued as saying what she said to Kenny to comfort him - he was religious after all, being against suicide and stating he was a Christian man. Snivystorm (talk) 20:34, January 5, 2017 (UTC)